


New York is always a good idea

by MTyrell



Category: Criminal Minds, Law & Order: SVU, Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, Interrogation, Winchester's get arrested, the supernatural is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTyrell/pseuds/MTyrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a fairly normal case for Sam and Dean Winchester, that was until they find themselves in the custody of the Special Victims Unit in Manhattan. Since the previously-presumed-dead-men used to be on the FBI's most wanted list, it doesn't take long until the BAU is called in. Triple Crossover: Supernatural, Law & Order SVU and Criminal Minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fic ever and I hope it doesn't completely suck. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, it's encouraged. Time line wise this story takes place in season 5 of Supernatural and season 16 of Law & Order: SVU. I'm not a native english speaker and this has not been Beta-read, so if anyone would like to volunteer, it'd be appreciated :)

Dean Winchester leaned back in his chair, nothing more than an attempt to appear relaxed to whoever was watching him right now through the two-way-mirror. Of course his hands being handcuffed to the table in front of him was making it a lot harder for Dean to look relaxed. Sam was going to get him out of this, that he was completely sure of, it wasn’t the first time the two brothers had found themselves in a situation like this. Thinking of that, how the hell did he get locked up again. Just three days ago it had seemed to be a pretty regular hunt – at least Apocalypse-regular.

 

**Three day earlier**

“So demon hunting in New York City… that’s a new one”, Dean mused as they entered the Big Apple.

“It would have been a lot nicer if this demon would have gotten the idea to torture people in NYC some time the end of the world wasn’t right around the corner”, Sam answered from the passenger seat of the Impala.

“No sight-seeing after we’ve ganked this son of a bitch?”

“Dean, we kinda have bigger things to worry about right now!”

“Yes and we don’t have any idea what our next move is. We’re no closer to killing the devil and unless this demon has for some reason some great intel on Lucifer we won’t be any closer to killing him when this hunt is over.”

“Ok. But only for two days.”

“Two days it is, Sammy. So the only reason we’re sure this is in fact the work of a demon and not some crazy person is the sulfur found on and around all three victims, correct?”

“Yeah, there are no mentions of any satanic markings in the apartments or on the vics. All three women had been stripped naked, tied to a chair and stabbed 18 times. The crime scenes all look incredibly similar.”

“Do we have any connection between the women or any other idea why the demon is targeting them specifically?”

Sam was typing frantically on his laptop. “Well they’re all from New York aaaaaand two of them went to the same school. Same class actually. It’s a big school so they might not have known each other.”

“I doubt it. What about the third woman?”

“She was two years older than the other two. Different school, but from the same area. They could have all easily been connected to the same event, thing or person.”

“Then we just need to find out what that is, if anybody else is involved and why the hell a demon would care about it.”

 

**Meanwhile at another crime scene**

 Detective Sonny Carisi Jr turned away from the lifeless body still tied to the chair, the blood pooling around her feet. He had counted the stab wounds, he wasn’t sure why, the rest of the crime scene looked exactly as it had with the first three victims, there hadn’t been any doubt in his mind he was going to count 18 wounds. But in his first months at the SVU he had learned to be thorough in his investigations and to never jump to conclusions.

Sergeant Benson’s voice brought him back to reality “What do we have, Carisi?”

“Brenda Rienson, 24 just like Hannah Grenman and Lily Fisher, no forced entry, as far as I can tell neither defensive wounds nor sexual assault. Again 18 stab wounds, two to each thigh, arm and the left breast, three to the right, 4 to the stomach and 1 in the neck. Without having another look at the photos of the other victims I’d say it looks exactly like it.”

His superior nodded solemnly “That’s the fourth in three days. Who found her?”

“Her roommate, Amanda is talking to her right now. Oh by the way, it looks like sulfur is all over the crime scene as well.”

“Thanks, Carisi.”

He hadn’t talked to the roommate but he was willing to bet this month’ salary on her not being home for less than a day. Whoever this sick son of a bitch was, he moved fast and frankly that scared the crap out of the young detective. So far they had figured out that the previous victims had known each other, Lily Fisher had even been friends with the other two, but since Lily seemed to have known a lot of people and been friends with almost as many they were still not sure how to predict who the next victim might be. Also why the fuck was at every scene sulfur all over the place. Not even the coroner or any of the crime scene guys had any idea how or why. Carisi decided this was probably the most fucked up case he had to work so far, this was going to be a long day and there was no sign of improvement in sight.

 

**Now**

The six of them all watched the man on the other side of the two-way-mirror. Next to the five cops even ADA Barba was silent for once, though Carisi wasn’t at all surprised that it was the usually so eloquent man who broke the silence.

“How?”

“I…. have no idea” his Sergeant was at the end of her wits “we’re running his finger prints and DNA right now, just to make sure. But I’m pretty sure the man in there is in fact Dean Winchester.”

“Who apparently is alive”, Fin remarked dryly “again. After being dead… again.”

“Have you informed the FBI yet?”, the counselor inquired.

“No, I’m waiting for the DNA results in case this actually is just some incredible look-a-like with the same sick taste for torturing women. Nick, Carisi, I want you to question him. Carisi, try to be understanding, be his friend? Don’t show any disgust at anything, unless he does so too. Make him feel as understood as possible. Nick, feel free to show all your emotions honestly.”

Three days ago when Carisi had decided this was probably the most fucked up case he had worked on he wouldn’t even have come up with this scenario in his worst nightmares; He was about to question the officially twice-deceased, FBI-most-wanted Dean Winchester.

 

Dean looked up from the table as the door opened and two of his arresting officers walked in. Plastering a big smile on his face he spoke up “finally! It’s been getting boring in here.”

 He wasn’t going to enjoy this whole thing one bit, so why should they. So far neither of the two looked overly impressed by his cheery attitude. The blond one took a seat across from him, the other one opted to stand somewhat menacingly to his right, next to the table.

“Good cop, bad cop, I like it. Predictable, but hey, maybe the two of you will spice it up a little”, he smiled brightly at the man right in front of him. At least he seemed a bit taken aback, his partner not so much.

“I’m Detective Amaro and this is Detective Carisi and you are Dean Winchester, so why don’t we cut the crap and actually talk about what you did.”

“You think _I_ am Dean Winchester?”, he tried to go for incredulous, hoping they were not quite as sure as they seemed about his identity.

“We _know_ you’re Dean Winchester!”, the dark-haired detective replied completely unfazed.

“But didn’t he die like 2 years ago? In an explosion or something?”

“Look, Dean – may I call you Dean? – we ran your DNA, we _know_ who you are”, the other detective – what was his name again? Caruso, no, Carisi, yeah that was it – said earnestly.

“Ok, you got me”, Dean nodded, “but where would be the fun in all of this if I didn’t mess with you guys, right.” The façade of the not-caring, cheery guy back in place.

“We thought you already had enough of that after killing Hannah Grenman, Lily Fisher, Megan Jace, Brenda Rienson, Taylor Connor and Kali Dooze”, with every name Amaro placed another crime scene photo in front of Dean, the first five photos looking eerily similar.

Dean opted for not saying anything for a change.

“Why did you kill them?”

Dean stayed silent.

“It wasn’t pure chance; we know that because the first five victims were all connected to each other. Did you meet them in a bar and not one of them was interested in going home with you? They’d be pretty lucky to get with someone like you right? There probably was not one guy in that bar that was more attractive then you, was there? And then these average women didn’t go for it, didn’t go for you”, Amaro was getting more and more agitated with every word.

“Detective Amaro, I’m really flattered, but I don’t really have time for dating right now sorry”, Dean grinned up at the seething detective.

“Dean”, Carisi tried this time, “why? Why did you kill these six women? What did they do to you, that you didn’t know to react in any other way?”

“What could they have possibly done to me for me to react this way? ‘React’ by stabbing them 18 times? Are you serious?”, Dean stared at him incredulously, “They didn’t do anything to me. I’ve never even met them. And I didn’t kill them.” Dean pointed at each picture while he spoke “I didn’t kill Hannah Grenman, I didn’t kill Lily Fisher, I didn’t kill Megan Jace, I didn’t kill Brenda Rienson, I didn’t kill Taylor Connor and I didn’t kill Kali-what’s-her-name.”

“Kali Dooze”, Amaro bristled with anger, “We saw you pull your knife out of her heart, you sick son of a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Any suggestions? Any mistakes? Please leave a review and thank you so much for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Three days ago**

After spending the last two hours digging into the past of the three victims to find any possible connection to demons or anything else supernatural without any trace of either, the two brothers gave up on that angle.

"What if it's a deal?", the older brother asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"What if this is all part of a deal with a demon?"

"Dean, they weren't ripped apart by hellhounds. They were stabbed 18 times. In exactly the same way."

"I know that, Sammy. I mean what if someone made a deal to have them killed in this exact way."

"That… actually makes sense. That explains why they're all killed in the same way. So the question is: Why them and is there anyone else who is part of the deal?"

 

**At the 16** **th** **precinct**

"Everyone gather around", Sergeant Benson summoned the team while entering the station with Amaro. "Warner hasn't had time to examine Brenda Rienson's body yet, but the other three victims were killed in the exact same fashion. According to Warner the victims' injuries are identical to a degree she can't medically explain. The preliminary drug screen came back negative for each of the women which raises the question, why they didn't fight back. No sexual assault. Rollins, Carisi, did you find any witnesses or other leads?"

"Nothing. The neighbors didn't see or hear a thing which is weird since she should have been screaming her lungs out considering her injuries. Neither her roommate nor her parents could think of anyone who would be capable of doing this", the blonde woman supplied from Carisi's right.

"The only connection we could find between all the four women was them growing up in the same neighborhood", Carisi reminded.

"Do we know if they knew each other?", his Sergeant asked.

"According to their families they all knew at least one of the other victims. Though it seems that neither of them was still in contact with any of the other ones."

"So they probably crossed paths with the perp when they were younger. But why would he go after them now?", Amaro said.

"Maybe he just got out of Rikers?"

"Rollins, check if anybody was just released, who grew up in the same neighborhood."

 

**Now**

Dean wasn't sure of how to respond to that last statement. It was true, the cops had barged into the room just after he had buried Ruby's knife deep into the demon's/Kali's chest. Hopefully Sam had come up with a plan to get him out of this freaking police station already.

"I didn't kill them", he said again.

"Cut the crap, Winchester. No jury in the world is gonna believe you didn't murder Kali."

"If you can explain to us why and how you did it, we might be able to help you", Detective Carisi offered.

"I'm not responsible for any of these women's deaths", Dean insisted.

"Kali was just 15!"

Dean swallowed at that, the demon's meat suit had looked really young, he wouldn't have thought her to be that young though. He was almost certain that she was dead before he stabbed the demon, but only almost, and that little doubt kept eating away at him.

The Hispanic Detective must have noticed his uneasiness, since he kept at that point.

"It was no coincidence that Kali was in the apartment, was it? You brought her there. Did you take her with you to every murder you committed? Why? Why did you kidnap a 14-year-old girl from Idaho, keep her prisoner for 9 months, take her to New York and kill her there?"

Dean visibly relaxed at that. The demon had been possessing the girl for 9 months. There was no way she had still been alive in there. "Today was the first time I've ever seen her. I didn't kill her or any of the other women."

"What about St. Louis? Kind of funny how similar the torture and killing of your victims there was."

"Wasn't me either."

"Wow you probably have the worst luck! Getting falsely accused for torturing women twice in less than 5 years. No one's gonna believe that story. So why don't you come clean already and tell us the truth."

Dean leaned forward in his chair. Where did he want to take the conversation? It didn't actually matter; Sam was going to get him out of here in a couple of hours anyways. He could just go for the truth, or he could just shut up and plead the 5th. "Detectives Carisi and… Amaro was it?"

The man across from him nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Those names sound Italian and Spanish? I'm guessing you're both Catholic?!"

"Yes, is that in any way relevant?", Amaro groaned exasperated.

"So you believe in God. Do you believe in angels?"

"Why don't you tell us, why you murdered all these women?"

"Amaro, hold on", Carisi put a hand up to stop his partner, "why do you want to know what we believe in?"

"It lets me make an educated guess on how insane you'll think I am; so do you believe in angels?"

"In a certain way, yes, do you?"

"Believe?", Dean snorted, "I'd rather say I'm convinced of their existence. How about the devil?"

"Why are you so sure angels exist?"

"I know a few. Hell, my best friend is an angel. The devil, do you think he exists?"

"Your best friend is an angel? You mean figuratively…"

"No. My best friend, Cas, is an angel of the Lord. Devil?"

 

Carisi was about to dig deeper when two loud knocks rang out from the mirror at his back. He looked at Amaro questioningly just as the other detective began to speak: "Looks like our sergeant doesn't think this is going anywhere, if you're just trying to mess with us. You had your chance, Winchester."

As the two cops left the room they were greeted by the rest of their squad and the ADA.

"Why did you interrupt? He was answering every one of my questions without missing a beat", the Junior Detective complained.

"Thanks to your great line of questioning, Winchester is probably going to plead not guilty by reason of insanity. Really great work, Detective", Barba replied sarcastically.

Carisi shrunk back visibly at that.

"Is the interrogation even necessary? I mean we may not have any real evidence he murdered the first five vics but he is definitely good for the murder of Kali Dooze. We have three officers who saw him stab her and I bet when Warner is done with the autopsy we will also have DNA evidence", Rollins pondered.

"If we can't get him for the other murders, it's very likely that he will be tried in St. Louis, since he murdered three women and attacked another there. The case in St. Louis has way more weight than ours does – at least under the present circumstances – and I'd really like to take that son of a bitch to trial myself. St. Louis is also a death penalty state and in my opinion Dean Winchester doesn't deserve that easy way out. I'd much rather see him rot in a prison cell until he is 80."

"And so far dying's never stopped him", Fin said with a smirk.

"Anyways, we're not going back in to continue the interrogation. As soon as he confirmed his identity I contacted the FBI and the Behavioral Analysis Unit is already on their way over. They'll be able to help us find Sam Winchester and get both of them to confess. They should arrive in about an hour. Winchester will have to wait for the time being", Benson informed the team, "maybe the next time someone questions him he won't talk about his buddy the angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Next chapter we will finally get to see the BAU. I'd really appreciate reviews, the good, the bad, the evil, even if it's just about grammar or writing style, since i still don't have a Beta and I've not magically become a native English speaker :D Also if you notice something regarding continuity, law or characters being OOC PLEASE LET ME NOW... I want this story to be as entertaining for you as possible and that is most easily achieved by being without errors ;) So again please please please review, tell me how you like it and thank you so much for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I'm in the middle of exams sooo...   
> Actually procrastination is the reason I even started this story.  
> Exams- a double-edged sword for writers I guess haha  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and thank you so much for all of the nice reviews, they definitely motivated me. I'm not completely sure about this chapter but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.  
> Still not betad btw  
> So for Criminal Minds I'm not sure about a season but it will include Prentiss and Rossi so thats like season 3 - 8 or so I think...

Two years ago SSA Derek Morgan had given up hope to ever officially work on the Winchester case or even question the two brothers, they had died in an explosion while they were in Agent Victor Henricksen’s custody. That hadn’t changed until about an hour ago when his team had been called in by the Special Victims Unit in New York City of all places, apparently they were interrogating a very alive Dean Winchester at that very moment. The first half hour on the plane his team had discussed the case at hand, they still had a preliminary profile from a couple of years back when Agent Henricksen had asked for their help and so far it seemed like the profile still fit. Now he and his colleagues were all quietly going through the files again in case they’d missed something the first time around.

“You know, I keep coming back to the fact, that they were able to believably fake their deaths, Dean Winchester even twice”, Emily Prentiss thought out loud.

“Faking your own death or pseudocide is actually more common than you’d might expect. There are no exact figures on the topic since when you successfully fake your death no one knows it was faked, but it is believed that up to a quarter of those who jump from the Golden Gate Bridge and whose body is never recovered did actually not commit suicide but faked their death. What strikes me as really odd is that Winchester had been shot in St. Louis and his body was buried. Usually in cases of pseudocide a body is never found, like after the explosion in Colorado. I can’t think of any other case of pseudocide that didn’t look like either an accident or a suicide and I don’t know of any case in which the police found a corpse in such a good condition, that was conclusively identified”, Reid ended his speech there.

“So, you’d need to be a genius with incredible resources at your hands to pull something like that off”, Morgan asked, “making some random corpse look like your own?”

“I don’t think that’s the case here. I don’t know of any way that is even possible and would hold up under scientific testing, unless the body would have been completely burned, but that is not the case. Maybe they just found a look-a-like and threatened or bribed the coroner”, Reid suggested, “corruption seems to be the most likely scenario in my opinion.”

“Let’s see what the Winchesters have to say about that”, Hotch interrupted, “but for now our first priority has to be finding and arresting Sam Winchester. If he’s alive, which we can strongly assume for now, he will be in New York as well and he will know by now that his brother is in police custody. Considering the way, the brothers have handled situations like this before, it’s safe to say Sam will try to break his brother out, we need to be prepared for that. Garcia?”

“Yes, sir?”, the voice from the screen answered.

“Call Sergeant Benson and let her know that Sam most likely will try to break Dean out and to not underestimate either of the two. They’re highly trained, dangerous and know enough about how police operate to insert themselves into investigations successfully.”

“Yes, sir. Garcia, out”, the cheery voice replied.

* * *

  **Somewhere in New York**

Sam was pacing through the motel room. He had just arrived at the last victim’s apartment building when the police had seated his brother into one of their cars. That had been about two or three hours ago. He really needed to figure out how to get Dean out of there. There was no chance even if they hadn’t recognized the infamous Dean Winchester at first that they still weren’t aware of his identity. After they’d run his fingerprints they’d know Dean Winchester to be still alive – again – and it wasn’t too far of a logical leap that they’d strongly suspect him to be alive as well. So five more counts of murder on his brother’s ever-expanding criminal record that he hadn’t committed. _Fuck!!_ There was no way in hell Sam Winchester would be able to just walk into the precinct to break out the _serial killer_ and his brother Dean Winchester. He needed help, so he clasped his hands together and turned his face upwards.

“Cas, hey, ummm… I know usually Dean is the one who does this whole praying to you thing, but he’s kinda in trouble. We’re in New York and he’s been arrested and I think I need your help to get him out of this one. He’s probably already called you… so… yeah… I’m in the Greensville Motel room number 23. It’d be great if you could… you know… just drop by or… zap him out of there”, Sam ended his prayer awkwardly.

He waited patiently for a couple of minutes, but nothing happened. It looked like he had to do this one by himself, since Sam had no idea how long it would take them to transfer Dean to prison. Breaking him out of a prison seemed pretty impossible without some angelic help.

* * *

 

**At the 16 th precinct**

Dean felt unbelievably stupid. He had just told the cops about his best-friend/angel Castiel. The idea that had immediately popped into his head after the detectives had left had been so obvious. Sure, there was a big chance that the results wouldn’t be immediate, but Cas would show up eventually, the guy always did, no matter how busy he was.

“HEY! I think I’ve the right to a phone call”, Dean yelled.

About a minute later two officers came in, freed his cuffs from the latch on the table and took him to a phone that apparently was solely used for prisoners’ calls. Just now Dean realized that they were probably recording all of those calls – at least phones in prisons were always tapped. He could just call Bobby, get himself an attorney and pray to Cas. On the other hand, calling Cas seemed like the more interesting option. He dialed the number and waited for the angel to answer. After a couple of rings, the familiar voice sounded from the receiver “I don’t understand… wh-why do you want me to say my name?” followed by the distinctive voicemail-beep.

“Cas, hey, it’s me, Dean. I’ve been arrested and it’d be great if you could get me out of here. I’m at the 16th precinct in Manhattan in the custody of the SVU. Sooooo if you moved your feathery ass down here as soon as possible and zapped me somewhere nicer, I’d greatly appreciate it. Thanks buddy”, he hung up grinning to himself at the perplexed look the two officers were giving him.

Just then he heard a woman’s voice bellowing through the squad room “What is he doing out of the interrogation room?”

“He requested his phone call, Sergeant”, the younger of the two officers answered.

“Get him back in the room right now. Nick, make sure nothing happens from here to there. And get two officers in there with him at all times”, the woman, who apparently was in charge here, commanded.

She might’ve been about ten or 15 years older than him, but she was definitely very attractive, so Dean flashed her his most charming smile, “you know, I like it when a woman can take charge”, he wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously in her direction and was promptly shoved none too nicely by the black-haired detective, who had interrogated him.

“Move it along, Winchester”, the man growled.

Wow, ok this wasn’t going to be any fun with that guy around.

Soon again he was back in the chair he had spent the last couple of hours in and shackled to the table once more. The officers with him had been instructed to keep an eye on him at all times, but to not say a single word to him. They had explicitly been allowed to use force if they felt in danger or thought it was the only way to subdue him during an escape attempt. Yep, no fun at all. Awesome…

* * *

 

“Ok again, since I apparently didn’t make myself clear enough the first time”, Sergeant Benson was addressing every single cop in the squad room, “Dean Winchester is a highly dangerous criminal. He has escaped police custody at least three times and faked his own death twice. The FBI has no doubt he will try to escape again and will do so most likely with the help of his brother Sam Winchester, who is also considered highly dangerous and intelligent. Winchester is to remain in the interrogation room guarded by two officers inside and two outside at all times. If he requests to go to the bathroom, you will inform me, before doing anything, and you won’t let him go to the bathroom without my explicit say so. Do not let anyone in the room with him that is not part of this police force or has been allowed to enter by me. If you encounter Sam Winchester”, she pointed at a photo pinned to the board, “call for back-up immediately. Is that all understood?”

Carisi nodded his head and saw the other detectives and officers around him do the same. He never would have expected to work such a high-profile case and at first he had been excited about it, but now he was getting more and more anxious. The last time the brothers had been caught, they had blown up a whole police station. That was definitely not a fate he wanted to meet.

“Liv, I think you should listen to that phone call Winchester made”, Fin called from his desk.

Carisi and the rest of the team joined the two around Fin’s desk as they listened to the recording.

“Looks like he is already planning his escape”, Carisi stated blankly when they were done listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions? Do you think any of the characters are OOC? I didn't expect it to be so difficult to write CM but somehow I feel like those characters are more complex. And trying to write the text for a genius is pretty hard if you aren't one yourself.  
> I hope you enjoyed and leave a review. Criticism is always welcome :)   
> thank you so much again for reading. Also if anything i've written is completely bullshit and just wrong please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow I'm so sorry it took this long for me to update. I'm still not perfectly happy about this chapter but hey, better you get it now then in another 3 months or so. As always I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and if I've made any mistakes, either context or grammar wise, I'd appreciate a heads-up.  
> So have fun with the three fandoms crossing now.

“Sergeant Benson?”, a calm voice called out from the entrance of the squad room and Carisi immediately decided it sounded like the epitome of authority, which seemed rather fitting for the man who turned out to be Unit Chief of one of the most highly regarded FBI units.

“Agent Hotchner, I presume. Thank you for coming so quickly”, Benson made her way to the newly arrived group with her squad in tow. “These are my detectives on the case: Tutuola, Amaro, Rollins and Carisi.”

“Of course. These are Agents Prentiss, Rossi, Jareau, Morgan and Dr. Reid”, Hotchner introduced. “Do you have anywhere we can set up?”

“Yes, of course, please follow me.” After some time of bringing the agents up to speed of what had happened since Winchester had been arrested, which included watching the interrogation tape and listening to the phone call again, SSA Hotchner instructed his team on what to do next: “Emily, JJ, I want you to question Winchester. Reid, see if you can come up with a geographical profile on where Sam Winchester might be. Morgan, you and Dave go to the coroner and have a look at the bodies. Sergeant, can one of your detectives show them the way?”

“Just follow me, Agents”, Fin volunteered. And with that the group split up.

 

“Agent Hotchner, I know it’s not my place to ask but is there a certain reason you have your two female agents interview him?”, Carisi questioned curiously as he came to stand in front of the two-way-mirror again. “Not that there is anything wrong with that, I just hoped I might be able to learn something from your team’s methods.”

“Dean Winchester stripped five of his six victims here in New York, stabbed them repeatedly, but did not rape them. That in addition to the victimology and what we know of his previous crimes and his life led us to the conclusion of him being an impotent, misogynistic psychopath. If a man like that is confronted with two confident, aggressively flirting women, he will lose his cool and let information slip.

 

* * *

 

It was getting really boring in the interrogation room. The officers ‘keeping him company’ were actually really good at this whole not-reacting-to-anything-he-said thing. Dean had even proposed to them to try out for that British guard in front of the Buckingham palace. They had just kept staring at him keeping a straight face the entire time. Maybe he wasn’t as funny as he thought he was, Dean mused for a moment but dismissed the thought almost immediately, he – Dean Winchester – was freaking hilarious. Just then the door opening interrupted his thoughts of how awesome he was and in walked two very attractive women.

“Hello Ladies”, Dean greeted, “I’d be a real gentleman and pull the chairs out for you but…”, he held out his shackled hands in an apologizing manner.

“Oh that’s okay, Dean. This is Agent Jennifer Jareau and I’m Agent Emily Prentiss. We’re with the FBI. And sorry, but wow. I never thought I’d actually get to talk to the Dean Winchester”, the brunette said in awe as both agents took a seat across from him.

Dean raised an eyebrow at that: “Well looks like today is your lucky day, Agent Prentiss. And mine apparently as well.”

The two women giggled and averted their eyes for a moment. Were they… flirting with him??? Alright, he was not going to complain about that, although he had to question their morals, if they were in fact flirting with a man they believed to be a serial killer.

“So Dean, you’re kind of a celebrity in law enforcement circles. Everyone already knew your name two years ago when you ‘died’. But now, coming back from the dead for a second time, you’ll probably already be a legend by the end of the day, when the whole country knows you’re still alive”, Agent Jareau smiled at him, trying to stroke his serial-killer-ego.

“I usually prefer to fly under the radar. But if there are more agents as beautiful as you two I just might change that after I escape”, he smirked and then faltered. What if somehow heaven or hell got wind of where he was. He didn’t get Enochian sigils carved into his freaking ribs to stay hidden from the angels just to have them find him because of some newscast. “But is there any way we could hold this me becoming a legend stuff off for some time? I’d prefer to not be in the news today.”

The two agents didn’t seem to have expected that. “So far it hasn’t been released. But we can’t just hold something like this back from the public. You need to give us something in exchange for us holding the release off.”

“What do you want?”

“Your brother and why you killed these women.”

“No deal”, Dean chuckled, “look it’s also in your own interest to not have the public know.”

“And why is that?”

“First of all to spare you the embarrassment and the following panic when I escape again. No one’s gonna panic after my escape if everyone still thinks I’m dead”, Dean tried to reason.

“Panic might be not that bad if the smartest serial killer alive is on the run again. And we take the public’s safety more seriously than our own ego. But those aren’t the reasons you don’t want the press involved. Why?”

Dean contemplated for a moment how much of the truth he was going to tell. “Look, I have enemies. Powerful enemies, who I’ve been hiding and running from for a few weeks now. If they know where I am I’ll be gone in just a matter of minutes if not seconds. There is nothing the FBI or NYPD can do about it. And they don’t care about collateral damage. Whoever will be in my vicinity will just be killed. Depending on who finds me first they might kill everyone in this station solely for the hell of it.”

The agents took a few moments longer than earlier before answering, “How about we don’t contact any news organization until tomorrow at 6 am and you tell us how and why you killed these women and where we will be most likely to find your brother?”

“Can’t do that. I didn’t kill all 6 of them. How about I tell you why and how these women were killed to the best of my knowledge. I won’t say anything about my brother.”

“Since you’re not willing to reveal the most important information to us, we will delay the release only until midnight. To the first part, yes, and instead of giving up your brother, you let us in on the secret of how you came back to life.”, Agent Jareau winked at him.

Dean grinned to himself: “Of how I came back to life or how I faked my deaths?”

The blonde agent paused. “Both.”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

**At the coroner’s office**

 

“Melinda, hey. The FBI would like to have a look at the bodies”, the detective leading them in to the room called out.

“At all of them or just two? I presume you want to see Kali Dooze, but the other five victims’ injuries are exactly the same.”

“We’d still like to see them all. Their injuries can’t be completely the same and any way in which they differ could give us an edge over Winchester during the interrogation”, Rossi explained.

“Suit yourself, but believe me, the injuries are _exactly_ the same!”

Saying that the medical examiner presented the agents with five photos of eerily similar looking injuries on five different bodies. She dragged the somewhat see-through photos over each other. Morgan couldn’t believe what he was seeing, the stab wounds were indeed completely the same, lining up in a way, that you could see the five body outlines and only one wound, or rather 18.

“How is that possible? Did he mark where he had to stab first? Did he calculate it all beforehand?”, Morgan asked incredulously.

“He might have calculated it. It at least seems he used sulfur to mark the bodies. I found some so far in and around most wounds.”

“Ok, what can you tell us about Kali Dooze?”

“She has either fallen from a considerable height, probably even multiple times, or she’s been extensively tortured. The girl has had almost every bone in her arms and legs broken at least once. This crack on her spine lets me believe she was paraplegic and I even found a bullet wedged into one of her rips. I have no idea how this girl was still alive until earlier this morning. The way the bullet is stuck in her bone suggests it teared up her lung. So agents if you have any idea what’s going on here, feel free to tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 and can forgive me the lacking of both my profiling as well as medical knowledge. Any criticism and feedback is always welcome. Let's hope the next chapter is gonna be up sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok it has literally been forever since I last updated and I'm truly sorry for that. Now the obligatory excuses for why I didn't have the time to write: mental health reasons, I dropped out of the my business studies programm and had to apply to university again so I can start a teaching course in like two months from now, work since I don't go to college right now and mostly because I wasn't really into it. Don't get me wrong, I love this story and I'm definitely gonna keep writing it as long as I feel like I have ideas that are eithernew to a crossover like this or I plan to use in a different fashion than theyve been used in before. So in short as long as it still feels somewhat original as far as fanfiction crossovers go haha.  
> Right now I'm in a hospital so I should have some time to write in the next week or so, so maybe with a little bit of luck I'll get two more chapters down during that time. Therefore the question, do you guys want me to post whenever Im done with a chapter or what you prefer for me to wait for like a week before posting so the wait until the next chapter I'll write after I'm out of the hospital isn't gonna be that long. Just comment how you feel about that.

The blonde agent - Jenny, Jenna or something like that – had her flirty face back in place, but Dean was sure she was racking her brain about the difference of faking his death and coming back to life.

“So why don’t you start with how and why they were killed. And while we’re at it, how you know that and what you had to do with it”, the brunette one spoke up to get them back on track.

“I don’t think that was part of the deal, Agent.”

“Why don’t you just do it for us”, she winked and smiled at him again, yep definitely flirting, “you aren’t the type of guy to deny two pretty women a favor, are you?”

“First of all, ´beautiful´ fits you two a lot better”, he smiled his trademark charming smile and leaned back in the chair as far as the handcuffs allowed him to, “and I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I have denied many beautiful women a favor or two. It seems, I’m not quite the gentleman you think I am, just like I’m not the murderer you think I am. So let’s do a second deal, I’ll tell you how I know all the things I know about the murders and how I’m involved, _if_ you unfasten my handcuffs from this table for the duration of this interrogation.”

“You know you’re way too dangerous to leave you uncuffed.”

“That’s not what I’m asking for, leave the handcuffs on for all I care, but let me go of this table. It’s not exactly comfortable having to sit like this the whole time.”

 

* * *

 

**On the other side of the two-way-mirror**

Detective Carisi had alternated between watching the interrogation and the Unit Chief next to him. Yeah, this guy was most definitely the personification of authority. Stoic, just standing there staring intently at the scene behind the mirror, his face not betraying any emotion he might feel, and still the young detective felt unbelievably intimidated by the Special Agent.

“He is way too in control”, the agent muttered.

“What do you mean, Sir?”, Sonny asked.

“If our profile were correct, he wouldn’t be able to think clear enough to make deals, or especially be careful enough to word these deals so precisely. The way that JJ and Prentiss are acting should be throwing him of, but instead he is throwing them off their game. And it’s not their fault, he definitely distinguished between faking his death and coming back to life, like he had done both. Our profile is definitely wrong, maybe not completely, but some part at least. He is not lying, when he talks about coming back to life or that he is not a murderer.”

“So you think he’s innocent?!”

“No, he believes he is telling the truth, that doesn’t make it true. He is most likely delusional, probably neither misogynistic nor impotent. He must have had some other motivation to commit these murders. He will however not say anything that might give his brother’s location away”, Hotchner turned to Sergeant Benson at that thought, for the first time facing away from the mirror, “Sergeant, I need every officer and detective you can spare to ask in any motel which has its own parking lot if Sam and Dean Winchester rented a room there using an alias. Sam Winchester will not have skipped town without his brother and the safest place for him to come up with a plan for breaking out his brother would be in the privacy of his motel room. As soon as Dr Reid has completed his geographical profile, have your people focus on the motels in that area first. Also have them keep a look out for their car, a black Chevrolet Impala year 1967. “

“Carisi, take Fin, Amaro, Rollins and every available officer you can find. Build teams of two, do what Agent Hotchner said and call for back up immediately if any of you find either Sam Winchester or his car”, his Sergeant instructed.

“Detective, take Agents Morgan and Rossi with you as well. You’ll need every man you can get”, the unit chief added.

“Yes Sir, yes Sergeant”, Carisi said leaving to fulfill his task.

 

* * *

 

**Somewhere in New York**

4 hours. It had been 4 hours since Dean had been arrested. Sam had made a quick plan how to proceed for the time being. First, turn on a local news station, so he would know when the police would start to look for him with the public’s help. Without the public he was probably safest in his motel room; New York had hundreds of motels, hotels, B&B’s or whatever where they could have checked in. Next he had hacked the NYPD main server and found out where Dean was being held, the 16th precinct on some upper floor. Now he was trying to figure out how to get in undetected and even more important how to get out again with Dean in tow.

4 hours. The police should still be interrogating him. Or at least have him in one of the interrogation rooms. Sam stopped studying the precinct’s blueprints for a moment. What if the FBI was already informed? What if the FBI was already there? It would make everything so much more difficult.

“Come on Cas. We really need you down here”, he muttered. Maybe calling the angel on his cell phone would work better. Sam wondered if there was such a thing as areas without reception when it came to prayer. He decided that if there were, cell phones probably couldn’t be reached there either.

Suddenly Sam heard a voice he didn’t recognize from outside. He didn’t remember leaving the window open but God was he thankful for doing so right now.

“Yes, Hotch, black 67 Chevy Impala, definitely. I’m about to ask the clerk. I assume he’s nearby. They never leave without the car.”

He didn’t remember leaving the window open but God was he thankful for doing so right now. He watched a very trained looking, black guy enter the motel’s office. No uniform, definitely not an officer. Higher rank. And he talked about them _never_ leaving the Impala behind. He knew a lot about them. Probably FBI. He was fucked.

Sam hastily threw his laptop in his duffel bag and walked as silently but fast as possible out of the room. There was no way he was going to get away by car; Dean was going to kill him for leaving his precious Baby to be taken by law enforcement.

As he turned the corner he walked straight into a tall, blonde guy in a suit, who turned out to have the worst poker face Sam had encountered in a long time.

 

* * *

 

After building 8 teams each consisting of two people, Carisi and his partner for this search Agent Morgan had gotten lucky at the third motel they checked out. A beautiful 67 Chevy Impala stood in the parking lot. While the agent called for backup and asked for the number of the room in which they would find Sam Winchester, Sonny had made sure that Winchester wouldn’t be able to escape through the back; the windows were way too small, even a small woman would have a hard time squeezing through them, so there was no way the 6 ft 4 Sam Winchester could do it. Just as he was about to get back to the fed with him he marched face first into the fugitive.

He recognized the man in front of him in an instant and before he could fully point his gun at the giant in front of him he had somehow lost it and was thrown to the ground. Fuck, how fast could a human be.

“Don’t say a word or I _will_ shoot you”, Winchester hissed while pointing Sonny’s own gun at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of two cliffhangers there, or maybe three if you count Cas still not showing up as one. How did you like this chapter? As always, criticism - positive and negative - is welcome and please please please tell me as soon as you feel someone is OOC. That's like my most important goal after keeping you guys hooked, keeping the characters in character. Talking about OOC, I'm well aware that Sam would never shoot a person to get away from law enforcement, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't threaten to do it. Ok so yeah... please review, I love all your reviews, even short ones. And if you have certain ideas you'd like me to incorporate into the story just shoot me a message and I'll think about it.  
> Thank you so much for reading and for waiting so long...  
> I love you guys


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time no months long wait. Yay Im proud of myself. Also the first part of the chapter comes of a bit crack fic like but I couldnt refrain from introducing this character. I hope you like it as always. Tell me what you thought about it. And about everything else of course as well. Have fun reading.

It felt good to be able to completely sit back in his chair for the first time in hours. Dean smiled, satisfied, and placed his hands in his lap, the wrists still connected to each other with the metal chain.

“Ladies”, he looked at the two women in front of him then turned to the mirror on the wall, “and presumably some gentlemen in the other room, you will think I’m crazy but I’d still appreciate it if you let me finish answering all the questions you asked me so I can at least keep my end of the bargain.”

“Okay, Dean, go ahead. Why don’t we start with how you are still alive? That should be the easiest part”, the blonde prompted.

“Sure, Agent. First of all my brother and I hunt monsters; ghosts, demons, werewolves… shapeshifters, all those fuglies. Yes, we do kill those, but most victims we are believed to have murdered were killed by some monster or another instead. And to be honest _killing_ a ghost is just burning some bones. In St. Louis, the body the police found wasn’t me. It was in fact the killer; they got at least that right. A shapeshifter, who just so happened to shift into me before being caught red-handed by the police and later shot. When he died he still looked like me. He most likely had the same finger prints as me. No idea if our DNA would have matched, now that I’m thinking of it. And I can’t tell you what you’d find if you were to unearth the body. Those things aren’t human so yeah… your guess is as good as mine. I have never seen one who had been dead for more than a couple of minutes.

In Monument, they send a helicopter to get Sam and me to max; it blew up while we were still in the sheriff’s office. Oh yeah, you should know that demons were hot on our asses back then. I mean they are still now but in Monument we were under siege. The helicopter exploding was all their doing by the way. After Henricksen got possessed, shot the sheriff and Sam and I exorcised the demon inside him, he finally believed us.”

“Agent Victor Henricksen believed you? What do you mean?”, Princess, or whatever the brunette’s name was, interrupted him.

“That we are not the crazy psychopath serial killers all law enforcement seems to believe we are. We hunt and kill monsters, that's it. Not humans.”

“And Special Agent Victor Henricksen believed that?”, the agent was incredulous.

“You have no idea how fast you can turn into a believer if you were ever to be possessed by a demon. Anyways after we fought the demons off, Henricksen let Sam and I get away. He called headquarters and told them we were both killed in the explosion. As far as we know more demons showed up after we were gone and slaughtered everyone left at the station”, Dean paused and shook his head, “they were good people. Henricksen was a great agent. No offense to you or your team, but I doubt anyone shows as much dedication as he did. That were the two times ´I faked my death`. Although technically _I_ never faked it. You wanna hear how I came back to life”, Dean smirked mischievously at the agents. If they weren’t confused now and seriously doubted his sanity the next part would totally do it.

The women just nodded. Their poker faces had actually cracked a little. They didn’t seem to be used to someone who could come across as completely normal and sane in almost every aspect of life and in contrast so _delusional_ \- or however they’d call it - when it came to the supernatural.

“This gets a fucking lot more complicated, just as a warning. To be honest with you, I don’t really know how many times I’ve died. And even if I did, I don’t know if all those times would count”, he was met with utter disbelieve in his opposites’ eyes.

“How do you not know how many times you’ve died. Or how it would be _counted?_ ”, Prentiss – that was her name – questioned.

“There was this one Tuesday about two years ago when Sam and I were in some kind of time loop in which we relieved the same day over and over and over again. Apparently I died every single time. I don’t remember it though, Sam does. I only remember the last day during which I didn’t die. So I’m not sure if that counts as dying or coming back from the dead since technically in the timeline we’re in now, I didn’t die on this day. Like I said, complicated. I did die once actually. Went to hell. An angel brought me back to life, he _gripped me tight and raised me from perdition_. His words not mine.”

Dean was fairly satisfied with himself. The agents seemed to have a real problem to find a way to get back into an average interrogation scenario. Surely they were looking for a conflicting part in his story. For some point at which a lie had been obvious. Which was difficult enough since everything he just said was true. Yeah sure, he didn’t mention everything that was important but he’d never get out of the interrogation room if he were to do that.

“So… that angel, was that your fr..”, Prentiss started before she was interrupted by the door being slammed open and a rather short man marching in with all the confidence in the world.

“This interrogation is over. I want to speak with my client in private”, Dean was unable to comprehend what was happening. Staring at the golden-eyed man slack-jawed. _This wasn’t seriously happening._ “I really wanted to say this for some time now”, he grinned to himself.

“Agents Prentiss and Jareau”, the blonde introduced them, getting up, eyeing the stranger carefully, “and who are you if I may ask.”

“Isn’t that obvious? I’m Mr Winchester’s lawyer. And I request to have a chat with him in private. I also propose to do other things with either or both of you in private”, he wiggled his eyebrows at them, “or in public. We can tape it for all I care. I’m flexible like that, and in other ways.”

“Excuse me! That is highly unprofessional, Mr ?”, Jareau reacted indignantly.

“Mr Loker Novak, but you ladies are more than welcome to call me Loki, or some form of _OH GOD_ and _JESUS_ , tonight. Your choice.”

“Mr Winchester hasn’t requested an attorney.”

“No, he hasn’t. Dean-o over there has never been the brightest bulb in the chandelier, if you catch my drift. He can be a dumbass pretty much.”

“Dude! What the hell?”, Dean exclaimed.

“Nice to see you join the conversation, Dean-o, but do me a favor: shut up and let the grown-ups talk for a second”, _Loki_ snapped his fingers and Dean closed his mouth.

“Chucklehead called a friend, who in turn called me, so I’m here to get him out. Ladies, unless you want to have some fun which for all I care can be recorded by all these cameras and mics in here, I’d kindly ask you to leave and turn everything off so the two of us can chit chat for a couple of minutes.”

Dean looked on as the two women were obviously so thrown off their game that they left wordlessly, what he hadn’t been able to do in almost an hour with the truth about demons, being in hell and being in a never ending time loop of dying day in and day out, fucking _Gabriel_ managed to do in just a couple of minutes. His attorney, was a seemingly omnipotent archangel, who seemed to want to play at being a lawyer. Awesome.

 

* * *

 

**Somewhere in New York**

This was undoubtedly the worst situation Sonny had ever been in. He had been punched and threatened by suspects before, but none of them had been as high-profile as Sam Winchester. Although Dean was supposedly the dangerous psychopath who liked to kill for fun, right now with the younger Winchester pointing a loaded gun exactly at the spot between his eyes he wouldn’t hesitate for a second to confirm that Sam was probably just as dangerous as his brother. This guy was a giant, possessing strength befitting his size, with almost superhuman reflexes.

The other man’s low voice brought Carisi back to reality: “How many other agents are here right now?”

Agents? Winchester thought he was with the FBI. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

“Three. They are all on the perimeter of the motel. Sam, it’s over, just put you… _my_ gun down”, the young cop tried to reason.

“You’re not a good liar, Agent. How many? And don’t lie to me again”, his voice became more and more threatening with every word.

“One”

“Okay, get up. We’re leaving.”

Sonny did as instructed when he suddenly felt Winchester’s left hand on the back of his neck spinning him right in front of Sam. Cold metal was being pressed against his right temple and he was face to face with Agent Morgan, looking right at his raised gun. How the fuck had Winchester known, Morgan was just around the corner. He himself hadn’t heard a single sound to indicate so through the typical New York noises

“Put the gun down, Sam. You can’t get out of this. Every cop in this city is looking for you or the Impala. Every federal agent knows you’re in NYC right at this moment. Letting him go is your only way out of this alive”, Morgan called out.

The next words Winchester said were mumbled but still, Carisi was sure of what he’d heard: “I wish permanently killing me were that easy.”

Now what the fucking hell was that about?

“Sam, just give up. So far the worst crime you can be charged for is aiding and abetting a fugitive and armed robbery. You don’t want to add murder to that, do you?”, Derek pressed on and Carisi prayed that the young man threatening him did in fact not want to be charged for murder.

“Okay, Agent. I will slowly lay the gun on the ground and step away from your colleague”, the giant announced and did just so.

While Morgan went ahead to handcuff Winchester, Sonny went to pick up his gun and put the safety back on. Winchester definitely hadn’t done so; he hadn’t heard the distinctive _click_. But now turning the gun over in his hands, he realized the safety was on. Had Winchester never clicked it in the first place when he started threatening him? Someone who was skilled enough to disarm a detective in the fraction of a second, wouldn’t forget to release the safety catch. This psycho had never actually planned to shoot him, not even in an extreme situation. No that couldn’t be right, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gabriel is part of this story now. Do you like it? Or rather not? Btw I didnt want to name him Gabriel because I feel like someone who has been hiding for centuries wouldnt use his real name when introducing themselves. That's why I chose Loker, with Loki as a nickname. And the obligatory Novak cuz what other name could a fanfic author possibly give an angel in a Supernatural fic. Sorry I'm not creative enough to come up with anything else.  
> As always please comment and review. All criticism is welcome. I really hope you liked this chapter. Also I think that was my longest chapter yet.
> 
> PS: Review, please. I beg you haha. No, seriously, reviews motivate me so much to write more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo so sorry for the long wait.   
> Life has been rather busy, going back to university and all, and in addition to that I couldn't seem to write an ending for this chapter I was happy with. I wouldn't really say I'm happy with how it turned out now, but at least you'll get something to read.   
> Also, I'm sorry to everyone who was looking forward to the Sam/Morgan/Carisi part. You'll have to wait a little longer for that.   
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Emily entered the room through which her colleagues had been watching the interview, JJ following right behind her.

“Hotch, I’m really sorry. I have no idea what just happened in there. Winchester seemed to be telling the truth and I… I don’t know”, the brunette apologized immediately.

“It’s not your fault. I didn’t see any indication of a lie either.”

“But did you see how he reacted to his lawyer? There’s definitely a story behind that”, the blonde woman interjected.

“Yes. He seemed upset and shocked. Winchester didn’t know Novak was gonna show up. By the way, we should look into Novak, he was highly unprofessional. Something about him isn’t right”, Emily agreed.

“I’d like to hope no one who acts in any way he did is actually a lawyer”, a man who Emily hadn’t been introduced to said, “Rafael Barba, ADA”, he introduced himself.

“Have you ever had the luck of arguing a case against him?”

“No, I can’t say I’ve ever met this man in my life. Liv?”, he turned to the woman next to him.

“I don’t think I’ve met him either. A guy like that would leave a lasting impression.”

JJ, who previously had turned to look at the conversation between Winchester and Novak, spoke up: “Has anyone noticed the dynamic between Winchester and his lawyer? Winchester most definitely doesn’t like Novak. Look, he looks as if he’s about to punch him square in the face.”

“And still Novak has this carefree attitude about him, almost cocky. He is a 100 percent sure Dean won’t hurt him. Also, there might be some kind of mind control like hypnosis going on. Whenever Novak snaps his fingers, which he does unusually often, Dean backs off. He stops speaking, takes a step back or even sits down. Novak doesn’t need to be afraid of Winchester, he has control over him. It’s irrelevant how Winchester feels about his lawyer”, Spencer concluded, just as Novak looked seemingly through the mirror right at Reid, snapped his fingers and Dean shut his mouth, looking angrier than ever.

“Okay, that was freaky”, JJ murmured.

“Winchester did mention powerful enemies. Novak might have something to do with them”, Hotch thought out loud. He took out his cell phone and called the team’s technical analyst.

“Supreme Queen on the line, how can I help you?”, Garcia’s voice sounded cheerfully from the phone.

“Garcia, I need you to do a complete back ground check on Loker Novak. He says he’s Dean Winchester’s lawyer”, the Unit Chief instructed.

“Yes, Sir. Are you looking for something in particular?”

“Anything that seems out of the ordinary. Novak acts nothing like a lawyer, so it might just be a cover.”

“Alright I’ll get back to you as soon as I find anything interesting. Over and out.”

 

* * *

 

 

**In the interrogation room**

“So, Dean, what did you tell the police so far?”, Gabriel turned his attention to Dean, now that the two women had left the room.

He was met with Dean’s confused gaze: “What?”

“What. Did. You. Tell. The. Police. So. Far?”, the archangel repeated his question slowly, emphasizing every word.

“Basically my whole life story. Why are you here?”

“Dean-o… you should really pay attention when people are having a conversation. You called Cas, told him you were in trouble, Cas – being an angel during the apocalypse and all – was kinda busy so he called me and asked me to get you out of here.”

“Then why are we still talking? Just zap me back to my Baby and you can go your merry way.”

“I’m not `zapping´ you anywhere. I’m here as your lawyer. So again, what did you tell the cops?”

“Come on, Gabriel. Like you just said, it’s the end of the world right now, we both have better things to do than this”, Dean said indicating the interrogation room, “how about you stop this stupid joke of yours and fly me back to my brother and my car.”

“I will get you out of here. I told little bro I’d take care of that, I never said how. I’m getting you out of here not as an angel, but as your lawyer”, Gabriel said exasperatedly, as if he were talking with a petulant child.

At that Dean jumped out of his chair taking fast, menacing steps towards the powerful being: “What the FUCK, Gabriel…”

_Snap._ Dean stopped right where he was, not moving at all.

“You forget who you’re talking to, Winchester. How about you show a little more respect, and take a seat.”

_Snap._ Dean felt himself being pushed back into the chair he had just stood up from.

“What the fuck are you trying to achieve with this?”, Dean spit out through gritted teeth, trying his best to control himself, “you just have to snap and we could be anywhere in the world, and you could be rid of my sorry ass in less than a second.”

“First of all, _I_ can leave whenever I want if you become too annoying. Either through that door, legally, or just with a snap of my fingers. Oh yeah `btw´ the whole _snapping-thing_ is just for dramatic effect. Anyways, do you remember the last time we hung out. Just Sammy, you and I, and a couple of doctors, police officers, a Japanese game show host…”

“Yes, what of it?”, Dean interrupted impatiently.

“Do you remember the lesson I wanted to teach you? PLAY YOUR PART! That’s what we’re doing right now. You are `alleged dangerous serial killer caught by police´ and I’m `star-attorney winning an impossible case´”, Gabriel finished proudly.

“What? But... What? I don’t even know where to start. You aren’t even a lawyer. You have no degree. This whole thing could take…”

_Snap._ Dean’s voice gave out and he was unable to move his mouth.

“Sorry, buddy, but the FBI guys were talking about how you’re apparently controlled by my snapping and I just couldn’t resist”, the archangel explained, “I actually do have a degree. You know, snapping my fingers and all that. I even have a complete background, and won almost all my cases. I thought winning literally every single one would be suspicious.”

“Excuse me? You have been a lawyer before? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“What? Me? No! I just changed some things on the internet. If you google Loker Novak, you’d find quite a lot about me. And I replaced some names on case files. You know, just trying to make it look legit. You don’t become world’s greatest trickster without preparing well for every trick – which by the way has gotten a lot more difficult thanks to the internet.”

Dean buried his face in his still handcuffed hands. “Ok, I’ll play along for now”, he conceded, “it’s not like I have much of a choice anyway.”

“That’s the spirit. Let’s get to it, _Mr. Winchester_ ”, Gabriel grinned, “what did you tell them so far?”

“The truth. I didn’t kill any of the people I’m accused of having killed. Sam and I only kill monsters, you killed me a bunch of times, I died and went to hell and Cas saved me”, the hunter summarized.

“You told them I killed you? How are they supposed to let someone defend you that you accuse of having killed you? It seems like you don’t even want me to win this case for you.”

“No shit, Sherlock. I want you to just zap me out of here. And no, I did not say that _you_ killed me. Even if I did, it’s not like you just introduced yourself as Archangel Gabriel and hobby trickster. You just went for the way more inconspicuous nickname of _Loki_.” 

 “Funny of you to say that, Agent Rockstar-name”, Gabriel countered.

The smart-ass archangel was already riling Dean up again. “Can we continue this whole new play-your-role-thing you wanted to do so badly or would you prefer making fun of each other’s aliases?”

“I knew you’d get into roleplaying sooner or later”, _Loker Novak_ replied cheekily, “let me do the talking, Dean-o.”

Gabriel knocked against the two-way-mirror twice, signaling they were ready to continue the interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... what do you think? Any parts you especially liked or disliked? Anything that was just flat out wrong? Let me know your thoughts. I'm always happy about a review, thanks to those you actually 'already' get the chapter.   
> I hope next chapter will be up sooner than January or February but I won't promise anything.  
> Thanks for reading and have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Any suggestions? Please leave a review and thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
